Return of the Volturi: The Sequel
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Volturi. If you haven't read the first one, this one won't make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The sequel is up! I really think that it should have a different (and shorter) name, so please tell me your ideas!

--

Edward's POV

I was lying in a bed. I knew what had happened. I was a human again. I opened my eyes and saw Bella next to me with tears silently running down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry." She jumped a little at the sound of my voice and flung her arms around me and I did the same. Then she hit me on my arm. Hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" Wow, I haven't said 'oww' in a long time.

"That was for scaring me! I thought you were in a coma!" At that I had to laugh which got me a hit on my head. I instantly stopped at the look on Bella's face. I never want to be the reason for that look on her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that it was funny that you thought I was in a coma. Didn't Carlisle tell you that I would be alright?"

"Yeah, but you were asleep for two days straight."

"_Two days!?" _ Then my stomach growled which made her laugh.

"Well, now there are two humans to feed." We got up and I looked around for the first time. We were in my room. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were talking until we walked in. Esme got up and was hugging me before I saw her. That must be what Bella meant about 'freaky vampire speed'.

"What were you two talking about," I asked.

"We were talking about… whetherornotweshouldchangeyouback." **BTW-That was 'whether or not we should change you back'. **

I didn't know what to say so I just said, "Oh. Umm… have you decided yet?"

"No. We have to think about the side affects. We don't know anything about Felix's power. That's why I'm going to go to Alaska to see if the Denali coven can help me do some research." It felt comforting to know that Carlisle was going to research this.

"Edward, I made some grilled cheese sandwiches in case you were hungry." Esme really is like a mother to me.

Bella and I walked into the kitchen and I tried the sandwich. Bella found my hesitancy to eat the sandwich funny. After we were done we were going to go back to my room when Alice walked downstairs. I wasn't very eager to see what she was going to announce. I know it isn't her fault, but she hasn't exactly been the bearer of good news.

"Alice, is everything okay?" I wish I could hear what she was thinking because she was rocking back and forth nervously on her heels.

"What would you say if I told you that Tanya was coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I don't think I heard Alice right. Tanya!? We just saw her about a month ago!

"Alice, do you mean that she _might_ come, or that she_ is _coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Well…" I knew that there was something she wasn't telling us because she was wringing her hands and rocking back and forth on the heels. Then she suddenly stopped. "Don't get mad at me, but she'll be here in 3…2…1." Then the doorbell rang.

"Edward and Bella go upstairs to Edward's bedroom. We'll try to get her to leave."

We were walking up the stairs and Bella, of course, tripped. I caught he like always and she mouthed, "Sorry."

When we got into my bedroom we sat on my bed.

"I don't like Tanya either, but what's the big deal with her coming here?" Bella whispered into my ear. I could tell she was trying to be as quiet as possible.

"If Tanya finds out that I'm human then she'll tell every vampire she can find."

"Yeah, so what? I'm sorry, but I'm just not seeing the big deal." Of course she wouldn't.

"Well, then one of two things would happen. Everyone that finds out will try to help in some unnecessary way…"

"What is the second thing? I hope it's a lot worse than 'wanting to help in an unnecessary way'." She smiled and used air quotes.

"Or, they'll probably start a war against the Volturi." When he eyes got wide, I continued. "Punishing me just because I'm waiting to change you after the wedding won't sit well with the others. It doesn't help that they already hate the Volturi."

"Wow. Vampires are really protective of each other." I just smiled and put my arms around her. When I was about to kiss her, the door was flung open. I cursed and looked at who was at the door. Tanya.

"What do you want Tanya. Bella and I were in the middle of something." I knew that she was blushing, and I almost apologized, but I wanted Tanya out of my room.

"So it's true? You're really a human?"

"You tell me. I'm sure you can smell my blood." She crinkled her nose, but not in a cute way, like Bella. "Hmm… I'm going to talk to Carlisle. Nice to see you Bella." And in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her. Having my arms around Bella felt as natural as breathing.

After a moment of silence she picked her head up and looked at me with a smile. "I think she took it really well." I kissed her forehead and took her hand, standing up from the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"To-" and apparently my stomach decided it need to be fed. Bella laughed a little and pulled my hand towards the door.

"Wherever you plan on going, you might want to get some food first." I grinned and walked along with her to the kitchen.

Alice must have told Esme that we would come because already on the table were two plates with a hamburger and French fries on them.

~ Five Minutes Later~

Bella's POV

Me and Edward were having a French fry sword fight. Then Emmett had to come in and ruin our fun.

"Carlisle left to go to Alaska to try and get the Denali coven to help research and Esme went to the store."

"Thanks for the update, Em." I didn't look away from Edward, who had a worried look on his face.

"That means it's PAYBACK TIME! MWAHAHAHA!" With a crazy evil laugh- that was actually a little scary- he picked Edward up and started to spin in a circle.

"Emmett, PUT ME DOWN!" Edward banged a fist on Emmett shoulder and, amazingly, Emmett stopped.

But what wasn't so amazing was that Emmett fell to the ground, unconscious.

Of course Edward fell down, too, and in his desperate attempt to grab onto something he accidentally grabbed _me_ and I came down on top of him.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" I got off of Edward and helped him up.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure I can say the same about Emmett." I looked at Emmett again. He was breathing, but his eyes were closed, which I don't think is a good sign for a vampire that never sleeps.

"You need to call-"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rosalie walked in and saw Emmett laying on the ground and me in Edward's arms. She knelt down to Emmett and looked at us with a look so scary that I actually cowered into Edward's arms a little more. "If you hurt him I-"

"Rosalie, I'm not in the mood to hear one of your pointless threats. If you could please be quiet, I'm going to call Carlisle." With a gaping Rosalie, Edward pulled out his cell phone and dialed in Carlisle's number. He kissed my head ad whispered, "Don't worry everything is fine."

"No, everything is _not _fine!"

**Carlisle's POV**

My cell phone rang and I saw Edward's number. I put the book in my hands down and answered to hear him shout, "Rosalie, SHUT UP!" I laughed which must have made Edward realize that I had answered.

"Oh, hi Carlisle."

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"NO,"

Again, I heard, "Rosalie _SHUT UP_! He isn't talking to you! Sorry. To answer your question, no, everything is not okay."

"Well, what happened?" He told me the whole story and when he was done I started gathering my things together. "Okay. Just don't touch anyone else until I get back."

**Edward's POV**

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"So what did Carlisle say?" Before I answered I put my arms around her and kissed her for a second.

"He told me not to touch anyone else until he gets back." She just nodded her head.

"So, Carlisle tells you not to touch _anyone_ until he gets home, and then you touch Bella. Real smart, Edward."

"Rosalie, can you seriously not stop talking for five minutes! Just close your mouth, and take care of you unconscious husband." I looked down at Bella, slightly shocked, but still proud. Shocked, because she had never said anything like that to Rosalie. Proud, because she must have gotten over her fear of her.

Rosalie must have been shocked, too, because she didn't say a word as Bella led us into the living room and onto a couch. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

A couple seconds later, she broke off, slightly breathless.

"Anything special I did to deserve that kiss?" I shrugged with the crooked smile I know she loves.

"I was just shocked- and honestly, pleased- to see you stand up to Rosalie like that."

She just blushed and after a second said, "Where were you going to take me?"

"Just to our meadow." She grinned and stood up suddenly.

"I bet I can beat you to the car." She took off, grabbing the keys by the door on her way out. I was shocked, so she was already out the door by the time I realized what had happened.

I walked to the car and saw her already in the driver's seat with the car started. She waved her hand and I got into the passenger seat. I had to tell her how to shift gears and constantly had to remind her that she can't stomp on the gas pedal like she would her truck. But we eventually got on the road.

--

**I'm sorry that it has been almost a month since I last updated- although, I'm not sure who I'm apologizing to. I don't think a lot of people are reading this so, if you could, tell your friends about it, that would be great. Also just like to note that this is my longest chapter. And… thanks to everyone that **_**is**_** reading this! I swear I will get the next chapter up sooner that I got this one up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Edward's POV**

"Okay, now turn here." We pulled into the spot where we had to get out and start walking.

"I think I did pretty well, considering that was my first time driving this!" She smiled proudly and I couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"Yes, you did excellent." We got out and began walking towards the meadow. She hit a rock, but before she could hit the ground I caught her and helped her back up.

"Thanks." Then we came to a tree that had fallen against another tree. The opening at the bottom was too small to climb under, so we had to climb over. As I was helping Bella over, I couldn't help thinking of how much I love holding her in my arms.

"I remember the very first time you brought me here; you tried not to touch me. Even when you were helping me climb over things like that log, you would let go as soon as you could." She looked down slightly, as if embarrassed by that.

"I used to not want to hold you very long, afraid that by being so close, that I would lose control… But now I never want to let you go." For emphasis, I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head. She was resting her head on my chest with her eyes closed and her arms around me.

"I love you," she whispered. I put my mouth right beside her ear.

"I love you, too." We eventually and unfortunately broke apart and finished walking the short distance to the meadow.

She immediately laid down on the grass and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the flowers. I just stood there for a moment, mesmerized by her. I couldn't believe that this angel was mine. I laid beside her and she snuggled closer to me.

In what seemed like five minutes (but was actually an hour and a half) Alice was beside us with Jasper next to her.

"Carlisle's back and he told us to bring you two back." She smiled somewhat mischievously and her smile made me wish that I could read minds again. "So, Jasper, if you'll carry Bella, I'll carry Edward."

Bella giggled quietly, got up and walked over to Jasper. I groaned quietly, but still loud enough for Bella to hear (I knew that Alice and Jasper would hear me) and walked over to Alice. She picked me up bridal style with a smile. She was obviously trying not to laugh. I don't know if Bella was to- but if she was, she was failing miserably. I heard a click and saw a flash. Then Jasper was in front of me with a smirk on his face and a camera in his hands.

"Two words: pay back."

I just sighed because I know that I probably did deserve it.

Bella was still giggling as Jasper put her on his back. Alice ran through the forest towards my car. When she let me go I sat down and rested my head against my knees.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Dizzy."

"Oh." Bella sat down next to me and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I would have reminded you to close your eyes, but I though that you would remember what happened to me the first time."

After a couple of minutes, I got up and got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea if I drove."

As we were driving I looked at Bella. She was so gorgeous. She was also deep in thought. I could tell because her eyebrows always came down a little when she was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking?" That was the question I asked her the most.

"Well, I'm actually thinking about two things. One thing I realized is that since you are a human and don't have your super vampire reflexes," I had to smile as she said that, "when you drive, you can drive as fast as you used to." I knew she hated it when I drove over 80, but anything below that was to slow for me.

"And what about the second thing?" I knew that she had been trying to avoid it, but I wasn't going to let her off that easily.

"I thinking about… after the wedding." She didn't say it, but what she really meant was after the transformation. "I'm going to really miss Charlie and Renee and Phil."

"I know, love. But you won't have to say good bye until we go to 'collage'." That was our story. A couple months after our graduation Bella and I are going to go somewhere far away for collage, but really we will be moving with the rest of the family.

"I know. But I'm dreading that day. I know that I'll still talk to them, but that will be the last time that I'll see them."

"It'll be too risky to see the. If you see them, they'll get suspicious when you don't seem age."

"I know!" She raised her voice just a little out of annoyance. After a minute of silence she sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just _really_ going to miss them. I shouldn't take that out on you."

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips for a moment. "It's alright." We never stayed mad at one another for very long. But that's a good thing, considering that we will be spending the rest of eternity together.

We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. When we got out, I immediately took her hand in mine. Carlisle came out to most likely tell us something about Emmett.

Before we reached him, Bella gasped and fell to the ground.

--

**I was writing a lot in school today, so the next chapter will be up SUPER quickly!!! Can you guess what happened?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella!" I was horror-stricken. My angel was unconscious, probably because of me. I kneeled by her and Carlisle was there in an instant, checking her pulse and breathing. "Carlisle, what happened?" My vision got blurry and I realized that I was crying. I wiped the away. _This is not the time to cry! Bella is unconscious and needs your help and for you to be strong! _I kept repeating that to myself.

"Edward, carry Bella inside." I picked her up, expecting her to feel heavier than before. But she was still light as a feather to me. I carried her into Carlisle's office. It had some medical supplies; things that we didn't need before Bella became a permanent part of my life.

Carlisle did the standard medical procedure; hooking up machines to monitor her vitas, and things like that. **A/N: I'm not sure what they do in a hospital, but that sounds like something they might do. **

I was sitting next to her, holding her hand and rubbing circles in the back of it. Carlisle walked by and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, she's going to be okay." I nodded, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. Not until she was alive, well, and in my arms again.

--

**I know that this is definitely one of the shortest chapters ever, but I wanted to end it here. On the bright side, I'm going to have three chapters up in one day! Maybe four if I'm lucky!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THREE DAYS LATER**

It has been three days and Bella hasn't shown any signs of waking up. I barely slept and only left to use the bathroom. Esme, who knew how upset and worried I am, always brought my food up to me.

It was about 12:30 when Bella's heart monitor began to drop. "Carlisle!" I was panicking. Carlisle rushed in and tried to get it to go up, but instead it flat lined. **A/N For those of you who don't know, that's when the heart monitor is just a straight line and it makes a continuous beep. It means that the person's heart has stopped.**

He stopped and looked at me. "Edward…I'm so sorry. I can't do anything else." He placed his hand on my shoulder for a brief moment and walked out, closing the door.

I sat down and looked at her. I ran y hands through my hair as a mixture of angry and sad tears fell. My Bella I dead… and it's all my fault.

"Edward? What's wrong, why are you crying?" I snapped my head up to see Bella sitting up with a worried look on her face.

"Bella…?" I whispered. "Carlisle," I said a little louder. "You better come here." I was so happy to see her that at first I didn't notice her eyes.

But when she came over to sit in front of me, I saw them. Instead of her normal deep brown eyes, they were golden topaz. I gasped quietly, but it didn't escape Bella's notice.

"What is it?"

"Bella, why don't you go look in the mirror."

She gasped. "My eyes," she whispered. "My eyes are golden." Carlisle walked in and quickly assessed the situation.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Bella was back beside me before I could blink. I jumped a little and she took my hand. "Sorry."

"Well when Edward hit Emmett, Emmett was unconscious. Well, He has woken up and he is… human. I think it may be a side effect of Felix's power. When ever Edward hits someone, they will turn human."

"But how does that explain what happened to Bella?" If what I was thinking was right, then I'll this probably won't turn out very well.

"I told you that because I think the opposite happened to Bella. She was already a human so, obviously, she couldn't turn human. So she turned into a vampire."

"But, Edward didn't hit me. He was just holding my hand."

"Unfortunately, I can't explain that. I'll leave you two to talk about this." He walked out. She sat down across from me and put her head in her hands. I didn't know what we were supposed to talk about.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said, looking up at me.

"Thinking what same thing? I didn't say anything." Her eyes got wide.

"Quick, think of something, anything." I thought about Jessica's thought when Bella and I started dating. Even though she acted like everything was fine, she was really thinking things like, "_Why __**her**__? She isn't even that pretty."_

"What!? I can't believe her!" My eyes got wide and she gasped.

"I can read minds!" She paused and bit her lip. "Is that a good thing?"

I laughed. "It depends on how you look at it. You'll know when someone lies to you, but you might hear some things that you don't want to. I know that at first Emmett and Rosalie were… difficult to deal with." She winced a little.

"I just realized… I'm not thirsty. At all."

"I wonder why?"

"Is that going to affect me anyhow?" She looked a little scared. I tried to word this carefully.

"I don't know. It could, possibly, affect you, but I'm not sure how. You would have to ask Carlisle." She nodded along.

"By the way, we should go downstairs. Esme is _really_ worried. About both of us." She smiled and took my hand, standing up.

We walked downstairs and halfway down the stairs Bella tripped. Everyone stopped moving. Even I was too shocked to catch her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She got up and continued down the stairs.

"Bella, we need to talk." Carlisle sat down on the couch. "I'm worried that something might be wrong. Your eyes aren't the normal red-"

"But isn't that a good thing? I'm not thirsty."

"Well, not really. Newborn vampires have to have blood to keep their thirst under control. The longer they wait, the more likely they are to attack a human. Also, when you tripped down the stairs. That is a definite sign that _something_ is wrong."

She looked worried and I just wish that I could see what she's thinking. She smiled at me.

"I'm fine. I just wish that Charlie was here."

As if on cue, Charlie came though the door.

"Bella?"

--

**Lame ending, I know. But I'm not feeling to happy right now because I got a review for the one before this, Return of the Volturi, and it was not a good one. It was a very long one that was saying that it was retarded and things like that. I probably shouldn't be as upset as I am (I'm not **_**that **_**upset. I'm not crying over it, or anything) but it was my first bad review. And the fact that it was so long and saying that it was a stupid idea just made it worse. So, anyways, thank you **_**so**_** much to whoever is reading this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- I feel like it's time to change point of view.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

"Charlie!" I ran to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Edward was human again and-"

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Tanya." Edward looked at me and thought, '_Didn't I tell you that if Tanya found out, she would tell everyone?_' I rolled my eyes.

"So, why are you here?" I was happy to see him, but he turned up so suddenly, I was wondering if there was something else.

"I'm here because I was worried about you. I know some of the side effects of Felix's powers-" For the second time, Charlie was cup short, but this time by Carlisle.

"How do you know about Felix's power?" Carlisle was obviously curious- and so was everyone else.

"Well, I was in Australia and I did some research there, and it had a record of every vampire in existence's power. I looked up the Volturi, found Felix and it had a list of all the side affects the power includes. But _as I was saying_- I came because I was worried that it would affect you, Bella… and it obviously has." He looked at my pale skin and my still red eyes.

"Charlie, anywhere in there, did it say if the person could be rebitten, or if there was a way to reverse it?" Carlisle has stood up now, deep in thought.

'_If I could only go to Australia and find that record. But I have to stay here in case something happens to anyone else._'

"Well, Carlisle, why doesn't Charlie go back to Australia and find the record again. He could print it our, or copy it down, and bring it back here." I looked at Charlie who was thinking that was a good idea.

"I'll be happy to go back."

"Then it's settled," Edward stood up clapping his hands. "Charlie will go back to Australia, get the information, and come back. Then we'll fix this mess and everything will be back to normal."

'_I hope._'

--

**If you couldn't tell, that last 'I hope' was Edward thinking. Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

The next couple days were uneventful. I spent most of my time with Bella in our meadow. Nobody seemed to be affected by the fact that I was human. Emmett was up and just as annoying as ever. Rosalie was a lot gentler now.

I was sitting on the couch with Bella next to me and Emmett sitting in the chair watching Ghost Hunters. Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the called ID and put it to her ear immediately.

"Charlie, have you found anything?" A pause. "That's great! When will you be here?" Another short pause. "Alright, I'll tell Edward and Carlisle. Bye."

"What did he say?" She looked me with an excited smile.

"He said that he found a lot of information and was going to be back later today!"

"Charlie found the information he was looking for?" Carlisle was in the room in a second and stood in front of us.

"Yep! Edward, that means that we can figure out how to change you back!"

Three loud bangs on the door caused everyone to look at the door. Jacob walked in without being invited.

"Where's Bella?" She waved her hands.

"I'm right here, Jake. What's the problem?" He quickly looked at her eyes and skin.

"Let's see, you weren't at your house- neither was Charlie, by the way- and now you're a blood sucker just like him. What do you think is wrong?" Rosalie walked in and stood by Emmett.

"Jake, you don't know that whole story." Bella stood up slowly.

"I don't need to know the whole story. I know everything I need to, just by look at you."

"Just listen, alright?"

"It's clear that he broke the treaty."

"You don't anything that has happened, _dog,_ so why don't you shut up and let Bella and Edward explain." Of course, it came from Rosalie. Jacob growled in response.

"Stop!" Bella shouted. "Rosalie, sit down." Surprisingly, she sat. "Jake, either you listen to what happened, or you leave."

He thought about it for a minute and unclenched his fists and relaxed a little.

"Thank you," Bella said with a sigh. She sat back down and started to explain what had happened.

"So, the treaty wasn't broken?" Jacob asked when Bella was finished.

"No."

"Alright. I'll tell Sam. And if you need any help, just call." It was clearly directed at Bella. He was never going to give up, was he?

Bella smiled at me. "Nope." Jacob looked suspiciously at the two of us and walked out, while Charlie walked in. Jacob didn't even look at him.

"What's his problem?" Bella and I just shrugged.

"So, what did you find?" I asked. I saw that he had a lot of papers in his hands.

"A lot of stuff." He set all the papers on the table and picked up the top one. "From what I've read, if you, Carlisle, bite him, then he should be okay. But…"

"But what?" I asked, anxious.

"_But_, it will cause all the people affected by you to go back to how they originally were."

Emmett and Rosalie were smiling, no doubt about the fact that they would be able to do… certain things again. But Bella was clearly upset.

I tried to think of any way possible to not have it affect her.

"Don't bother. It's going to happen whether or not I want it to or not."

"Alright then, Edward." Carlisle led me into his office and hooked up all of those machines. Bella was standing next to me, holding my hand.

"Get ready Edward." Carlisle leaned forward and I closed my eyes.

--

**Just FYI, I'm probably ending the story next chapter. I really want to start my next one (It'll be called The Imprinting Disaster), plus, this one hasn't turned out as well as I thought it would. So, watch for the next one! Also, I am typing the next Emmett and Bella's Adventure. So you have that to look forward to! Again, I thank everyone who has read anything I have written! It makes me feel really good when I look at how many hits a story has gotten! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait! Carlisle, I want Bella to do it." Carlisle stopped.

"Okay, then. Bella." He nodded his head and left the room.

She looked at me. "Are you sure? I haven't been thirsty, but I'm still a newborn. What if something happens?"

"I trust you." Wow, how ironic. How long ago was it that she had said those very same words to me?

"At the prom, which may have been about a year or two ago," she said with a sad kind of smile. "Alright, I'll do it."

We both closed our eyes. She leaned forward and bit my neck. The pain was… unbearable. But I bit my lip and didn't utter a sound. I could tell it was a great effort for her to pull away, but she did.

She wiped the blood on her lips away with the back of her hand. "Are you alright?"

A just nodded as she sat down next to me and took my hand with one of hers and stroking my face and running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you," was the last thing I said before everything black.

**~3 Days Later~**

For the second time I found myself waking up to see Bella sitting next to me with one of my hands in hers. Her head was down and her hair was covering her face, so I couldn't tell if she was crying. Something was wrong, but I could exactly say what it was.

She lifted her head and I noticed that her eyes were still golden. She smiled and threw her arms around me. "Carlisle said everything was going to fine, but I couldn't stop worrying. I never knew how long three days could be." She said with a laugh.

"Typical, Bella. Always worrying the most about the people who don't need to be worried about." She handed me a mirror.

"Look at your eyes."

"I know, they're red." She shook her head and thrust the mirror at me. I looked into it and saw that she was right- they weren't red, but the normal golden color just like hers.

"I wonder why…" She just shrugged.

"I think the reason I stayed a vampire is because I bit you, so I had blood, and that kept me a vampire." I nodded along. "Carlisle explained it to me, and I agree." Alice came in the room at that moment.

"Now that you are both the same… species that means the wedding can come sooner!" She clapped her hands and started to make plan in her head, skipping out the room. I shook my head.

"Alice will be Alice."

"Always," Bella agreed. I pulled her into a deep kiss. We were together and that was all I wanted.

--

**I hate the ending, but that's all I could think of at the moment. This is the end and I will begin typing my next story called The Imprinting Disaster. I'm really excited about it and I think that it will be better than this. Please read once I put it up!!**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: The sequel is up!!! If you didn't already know that, there's your notice. Please read it as soon as you can! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Thank you.**


End file.
